Anniversary
by The Grynne
Summary: The much expected and dreaded family gathering at Pemberley. Set after the events in Austen's Pride and Prejudice.


Anniversary  
  
Nearly a year's experience of amiable marriage to Fitzwilliam Darcy had taught Elizabeth that, while her husband was the most admirable and generous man in her acquaintance, his abhorrence of entertaining a certain relative of his at Pemberley was such that not even careful reasoning had shown any evidence of lessening it; and any attempt beyond the borders of his limited forbearance on the subject was a peril that she could not abide taking.  
  
It was therefore with some trepidation that on this particularly splendid morning at breakfast Elizabeth said to her husband,  
  
"Have you given any further thought, Mr Darcy, to the matter which we spoke on yesterday evening?"  
  
Darcy replied that he had indeed.  
  
"And what have you decided?" asked his lady nervously.  
  
"That your suggestion was both befitting and courteous, and to not accept it would be a contempt unworthy of someone who is your husband."  
  
At hearing this, Elizabeth kissed him in her genuine satisfaction and relief that it was so.  
  
Thus it came about that Lady Catherine de Bourgh received an invitation for her and Miss de Bourgh to stay at Pemberley the following Saturday to Monday to celebrate the one-year anniversary of Darcy's marriage to Miss Elizabeth Bennet. Despite there having been no word exchanged between their two parties for a considerable time, Lady Catherine opted to concede to the request in the spirit of humble reconciliation in which it was offered. It occurred to her that Mrs Darcy's relatives would almost certainly be there also, but she was now firmly settled not to allow such riff-raff to isolate her sister's son from his own kind.  
  
At Pemberley, Elizabeth was occupied with making plans and arrangements for the weekend, which had grown in scale into an affair that promised to be more monumental than the occasion it celebrated. Jane and Mr Bingley had been the first to confirm their arrival, but replies soon came from the Gardiners, Lady Catherine, and Elizabeth's parents and unmarried sisters. Not surprisingly, Lydia pronounced herself to be unavailable, much to Darcy's relief.  
  
Elizabeth had governed her own household for a year now and was perfectly capable of hosting and, if necessary, taking charge of the ill-suited party soon to be under her roof. However, when Saturday came, she found herself in danger of nerves that would have rivaled those for which her mother was famous. Fortunately, distraction appeared in the form of Miss Darcy, who came to sit by her side.  
  
Georgiana expressed her admiration for her sister-in-law's calmness, to which Elizabeth was compelled to answer with a laugh.  
  
"I have tried my hardest, Georgiana," said she, "and now I can only hope for the best, and pray that no cause should arise for anybody, least of all myself, to burst into unseemly tears."  
  
"Oh surely it will not come to that?"  
  
"I'm just exaggerating, dear. There's no need to be so alarmed. But if it does, I seriously doubt that Darcy could be persuaded into corresponding with Lady Catherine again."  
  
A few hours later, the first carriage came to a stop at the doors; it was proved to contain Mr and Mrs Gardiner; and by four o'clock, all the guests had arrived, with the exception of Lady Catherine and her daughter. Mrs Bennet was quick to inform Elizabeth of her opinions on the absence of the two.  
  
"I would not have expected such tardiness and ill manners from someone of Lady Catherine's rank," said she smugly, although still within earshot of everyone present, "or perhaps it is that she feels obliged to honour as many of us as possible with the momentous spectacle of her arrival."  
  
"Hush, mama," cried Kitty, who, since spending several vastly beneficial months with her two elder sisters, had shown encouraging signs of developing a standard of propriety that effected in her sharing the humiliation felt by Elizabeth.  
  
"I feel the blame lies with us for having arrived too early," said Jane. "Mr Bingley and I were both so eager to see dear Mr Darcy and Lizzy again that we concentrated our energies on reaching Pemberley as soon as we could."  
  
"There is no need, Jane," cried her mother, "for you to excuse yourself. You and Bingley arrived at a perfectly acceptable hour. Besides, we are all family here, and Lady Catherine need not include herself as part of it, should she chuse not to."  
  
Whatever else Mrs Bennet had in mind to say was abruptly postponed, as the ladies in question entered the parlour, and sat down; and the company could see that Lady Catherine looked quite solemn, but not so imposing as to set herself too much apart from her hosts. Both she and Miss de Bourgh showed no indication of being aware of or perturbed by the late hour; at which ladies would commonly be already preparing for dinner. The former spoke no more words of greeting than necessary; and those were directed only at Mr Darcy, though she did once glance shortly at his wife. All in all, she was making an effort to endure the occasion with dignified grace, an attitude that was not unlike that of Darcy's; and this struck Elizabeth as both worrying and rather amusing.  
  
By turning to look meaningfully at her husband, Elizabeth signaled that they should retire to dress; and the ladies were just beginning to rise from their seats when a baby's howl reached all their ears.  
  
Lady Catherine was astonished.  
  
"Have you a child, Darcy?" she demanded.  
  
"We have a son, not yet three months old," was the cool reply.  
  
"And why was I not informed of its birth?"  
  
Lady Catherine spoke in the voice of one finally coming into full comprehension of the fact that it was not she who had neglected to consort with Darcy, but he who had chosen not to consort with her.  
  
"I shall wish to see this son of yours," added she, to both the offspring's parents.  
  
Her nephew smiled.  
  
"You shall indeed, madam. - After dinner." 


End file.
